bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Hero Academia Fanon: Rules
These are the rules created by the four admins of My Hero Academia Fanon Wikia, if anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either KamiGuru, MonsterPi3, Vegeta2314, Erin or East. The Rules Welcome to the ! These rules are in place for the safety and well-being of both the user and their content. Structure is important for us to have a stable wikia. Please follow these rules when editing here. Rules and Regulations General Rules 1. Have Fun - This is self explanatory. No one is forcing you to be apart of this community. If you believe your time here has come to an end, then please do not hesitate to leave. 2. Plus Ultra - There is nothing worse than stub articles that will remain blank for the rest of eternity. The same can be said about articles that are short in length and poor in grammar. Please try your best here. That is all we ask. 3. Be Professional - This is business, so be professional. Treat others how you want to be treated. Here on MHAFanon wiki, there are two things that will really define your legacy: the amount of effort you place forth, and your attitude. 4. Show Respect - No matter who you may come across, be respectful to others. Talk in a polite tone at all times and do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. 5. Be Responsible - Show integrity at all times. If you made a mistake, you will be easily forgiven so long as you admit what you have done was wrong. Do not plagiarize any form of content. 6. By now, it should have been made clear to you that this wiki has specific standards for each individual article. Please take it upon yourself to ensure your own work is legible enough to be published. Be alert of grammatical errors at all times, and always strive to improve your own writing abilities. 7. For the sake of a more efficient means of organization, please utilize the many tools made available to you by the website. This includes categorizing your articles, using the appropriate infoboxes, and including a property tag. 8. Please refer to the manual of style at all times whenever you are in the process creating an article. All character pages should contain a minimum number of three sections: Appearance, Personality, and History. Any unfinished character page less than 2,000 bytes in size will be deleted within a one year timeframe. 9. While it is not specifically a rule, providing a short summary of each of your edits would be very much appreciated. Use proper wiki coding. Broken links and templates should be corrected immediately. 10. Do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. Simple grammar corrections are fine. Quirk Rules While we do encourage freedom in creativity and originality, we are also a collaborative roleplay site. This means different user-made characters will often go head-to-head in battle or other competitions. In order to create some standard of originality and keep characters fair and balanced certain rules have been created regulating the creation of Quirks. Banned Quirks *All canon quirks are off limits.(Quirks are meant to be unique to the user and even inherited quirks vary a little bit. Please refer to the for a list of canon quirks.) * and are off limits. (These quirks are unique in that they can be passed on to other users, but they will be discontinued in our canon.) Quirk Marriage/Inheritence As previously stated canon quirks are off limits. Again, in order to preserve originality, no character may gain a canon characters quirk through inheritance. This means that no user-made character can be the descendant of a canon character. When it comes to Quirk Marriage, it can be used to in order to create a quirk, but that quirk must be submitted for revision by an admin before it can be included in the fanon canon. Quirk marriages between characters from our canon may prove too difficult to facilitate in the future, so it is not allowed. Artificial Quirks One of the tools at the disposal of Villains that can be used to wreak havoc are Artificial Lifeforms. These creatures have been genetically modified and may have a number of quirks at their disposal. Though once again, in order to prevent ridiculously powerful enemies, this life-form will be subject to review by an admin before it can be included in fanon canon. General Guidelines When creating a quirk, there are a few things we require: *Every quirk must have a drawback or a limitation. *A quirk must be categorized into either Emitter, Transformation, or Mutant. (Please refer to the Quirk page for information on these categories) *We will have a Review Board for quirks if interested in ideas or criticism. Admin will be looking around for Op abilities. Applications and Review Board As this wikia follows a single storyline, we have set up several rules regarding applying for certain positions, titles, ranks, and abilities. Characters These are the rules regarding character applications and reviews: *'Students':You are free to create amateur heroes as you please. If you wish to go through the prestigious academy route then you must either enter through either the Entrance Exam Arc, Recommendation or if you're late to joining the wiki and still wish to join before the end of the storyline year, transfer in. Students who go these academies are expected to develop their skills through rps but have enough skills to enter the school. *'Teachers':In order to make a teacher, the character must be at a minimum byte of 15,000 bytes and must be submitted for review for the reason that these characters will act as a supporting role in both Sagas. In the Amateur Saga these characters will act as moderators in roleplays, guiding training camps and lessons for the students. In the Professional Saga, these characters may be able to fight some villains and possibly help during natural disasters etc. *'Pro Heroes': You are free to create pro heroes to your heart's content as long as you are following the guidelines of quirks and other rules. If you wish to earn points through review, your character's page must be at a minimum of 20,000 bytes and must have at least the background and abilities section near completion. If you do not submit your character for a review then your hero will start at a total points of 0''. *'Villains': You are free to create villains as you please, but epithets and titles must be discussed with an admin and undergo a short review. Organizations and groups regarding villains must be approved by an admin. Villains who are constructed through artificial mean must go through a strict review. *'Vigilantes': Roleplays These are the rules regarding roleplay applications and reviews: *'Hero Point System': Pro heroes can earn points which translate wealth and popularity. These points are for us as users not for the characters necessarily as they will translate to wealth and popularity (as stated). Heroes can complete heroic acts in roleplays in order to attain these points. Once a roleplay is complete, you can submit your roleplay to an admin where they will review and given points for their work. Every month, we'll post an updated list of the top heroes. The Greatest Hero will start off with a lead of 1000 pts, and in order be considered the second greatest hero you must be 100 points ahead of the rest of the pack of heroes. The criteria will be kept unknown strictly to prevent people from completing pointless roleplays that earn them a lot of points. *'Student Point System':Pretty self-explanatory, students in the academy will earn point based on roleplays done with either teachers or developed arcs through the game master. This will provide a competitive aspect to the students and try to increase roleplay activity in the Amateur Saga. *'Villains and the Environment''': In order to prevent massive city destruction, complete chaos, and conflicting timelines, all roleplays where the villains wish to damage either a major portion of the city/country or kill massive groups of people should be discussed with the Gamemaster. Small attacks such as those on buildings and are on the streets or petty crimes can be done without approval. Attacks on the academies require approval of both gamemasters.